


they called me a murderer and i smiled

by MabelLover



Series: these violent delights [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Murder, dark AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: The day Eleonora realized that her parents didn’t love each other or her was the day she committed her first murders.
Series: these violent delights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857103





	they called me a murderer and i smiled

The day Eleonora realized that her parents didn’t love each other or her was the day she committed her first murders.

A marriage of convenience, they’d said, and yet Eleonora didn’t miss the way her father bent at every single one of her mother’s whims, the way her mother smiled and spoke with a honeyed voice and men flocked around her like flies.

Eleonora had never been one for honey; she very much preferred vinegar.

The second Eagle rose to power and she turned Targent into a military. Never mind some stupid meteorite that would only come in one hundred years, she wanted power and money and people’s corpses under her boot, everything under her control. Eleonora wanted pain and amusement and perhaps she would even rule the world one day.

Eleonora shed her stupid Rutledge surname and instead chose Aldebaran. For all that meteorite dumbassery, her grandfather had been, at the very least, an ambicious man.

Her mother still haunted her in the mirror every day. She always asked, How could you, your own mother, and Eleonora always laughed at her face. Her father only narrowed his eyes in his photograph. She made sure to shred it to pieces and then make one of her teams put it back together under her watchful eye and the barrel of a gun.

Targent thrived, recruiting archeologists and mechanics and all sorts of people, and Eleonora called a soldier to her side and said he was to be her right-hand man. She hadn’t missed the politicians’ leery looks, expecting her to be like her whore of a mother. Unluckily for them, Eleonora found no advantage in that, nor any of the patience that her mother had tried to instill in her.

No, she only found blood and adrenaline and the rush of power when she got the whole world under her heel.

Her right-hand man was handsome enough, though, and she sometimes found herself lonely when facing her mother in the mirror, and Eleonora made him stay one, two times, just enough to get tired of it, and she shot him dead before he could step into her office the day after. She got another soldier to fill in for him.

She rushed after gold and her father’s predictions on the minor legacies and ignored the way her belly grew until it was born and she made one of her subordinates dump it at some random orphanage.

She killed the servant, of course.


End file.
